If Its In Me
by Cratebunny
Summary: Serena is facing a new evil, but shes also facing the evil inside her thoughts can she saving the world again is it in her power to do so? she must save the world and the universal counsel palace. can she do it with only the sailor scouts behind her? and
1. Default Chapter

If It In Me

When the whole world calls upon you

When there's too much chaos in the world

What can a simple schoolgirl do?

It's not easy being me

Is there any one who knows what its like to be in my place?

Chaos is approaching again

Its time to see

If it in me.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but there are a few of my own in there kay. I hope you enjoy my story of the end of the world and sailor moon. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Back in the time of the silver millennium:

"Princess Serena! Princess Serena!" the sailor scouts of the moon called out to a blond longhaired girl warring a pearl white gown. They stopped short in front of her, all four of the girls where warring long elegant gowns like their leader. They stud in a long curved hallway of white marble, with tall limestone pillars on the outside area of the Unra palace. "Hay, you guys aren't warring your sailor uniforms." The princess announced with a questioning look on her face. "Oh, that's right it's the first time you've ever been to Unra." Ray (sailor Mars) had spoken, "yeah its my first time. What is this Unra thing any ways? My mom just dragged me here and didn't tell me anything." Serena asked. " Well Princess, Unra is the Universal Counsel Meeting, its where all the kings and queens of the universe come together and discus the problems on their planets. Your mother is the ambassador of our galaxy the Milky Way, she's the one who will talk for our galaxy." Lita (sailor Jupiter) Said, "yeah and there's an ambassador for each galaxy." Ami (sailor Mercury) added. "So how many galaxies are we talking about?" Princess Serena asked. "35 in counting." Ami informed her leader. Just then a group of young ladies and two men where walking their way, two walk in front, one in the middle and three in the back with the two men walking shortly behind. The sailor scouts and princess Serena stopped and watched as they walked by silently. When they had passed completely by Serena had turned to Ray and asked, "Who are they?" "Those are the cat girls, they're from the Nerwen Galaxy. You saw the girl in the middle, that's princess Eamane Calmcail of planet Silmarwen, she's they're leader of the five girls around her, just like you are the leader of us Sailor scouts."

Serena look back at the group, the man walking on the right side was looking back with a puzzled look on his face. He than whispers something to the other man, he to looks back and hunches his shoulders to his unheard question. Serena look back again, "and the two men? Who are they?" she asked. " The man on the left is Angrod of Dorthonion, warrior of the planet Dorthonion in the Nerwen Galaxy the, man on the right is his brother Prince Rumil of Dorthonion" Ami answered. "And the girls? Who are they?" She asked "well aren't we nosey princess?" Serena put her head down with a pout " the two in the front are, Liuwe and Lunwe and the three in the back are, Alasse, Nienna, and Maranwe. Their called the Lairen Ar-Feinel the Cat girls in our words." Ami answered again.

Right then a heavenly sounding bell charmed, instating that the meeting is about to begin.

Well I know its short but it will get longer next time.

What will happen in this universal meeting and who are the cat girls find out this and more on the next chapter of "If Its In Me" !

Oh and review my story please I need to know if you like it so far. (0.o)

0( (")(")Bunny


	2. Jeepers Peepers Princess

If It's In Me

When the whole world calls upon you

When there's too much chaos in the world

What can a simple schoolgirl do?

It's not easy being me

Is there any one who knows what its like to be in my place?

Chaos is approaching again

Its time to see

If it's in me.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but there are a few of my own in there kay. I hope you enjoy my story of the end of the world and sailor moon. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Chapter 2: Jeepers Peepers Princess

Back in the time of the silver millennium:

Serena sat behind her mother and the sailor scouts sat on the sides, beside their princess. Serena looked around the large, round, white room filled with chairs and people in them. As Serena glanced around the room she once again spotted the group that passed them as they waited out side the booth's doors. The man who they all Rumil was talking to the young princess, Eamane. Serena sat for a wile staring at him. His shaggy Dark brown hair and light Green, an odd shade of green that looks as if they glow in the dark. 'He's cute' Serena thought to herself as she undress him with her mind. Just than a voice called out to her and snapped her out of her trans. "Princess… Princess!" Serena turned to looked and found herself face to face with the crown prince of Earth, Prince Darien. "Oh Darien I not see you sitting there" she replied, "yes I noticed." He stated with a look of disapproval "I can't believe you were checking that guy out. You were practically looking under his close Serena." He argued. Darien looked over at Rumil and narrowed his brows at him.

Rumil caught the look and gave the Prince a rise of one eyebrow. "Why are you jealous Darien, you have me, and it seems he has no entrust in me what so ever." She looked over at Darien and gave a small smile you wary to mach." Darien looked over at Rumil again but this time Darien was the one to catch Rumil staring at them.

" Thoughts people keep looking over her, who are they?" Rumil asked. His voice was rough but gentle, with a strong deepness to it. His dark brows lowered over his light green eyes. He getting annoyed and it was pissing him of. "Rumil maybe me likes you." Eamane insisted. "So who are they?" Angrod asked the question again. "All I know is that the girl is Princess Serena of the Moon, you know the silver millennium, and the dud is Darien Prince of Earth, I think he's kind of cute." Eamane stated. " Yeah his eyes are pretty." Angrod added in a jokingly way. The meeting started and ever one was sited.

A woman walked onto the middle platform. "People of our universe, let us come together and talk about our difference's and salve our problems in union. Is there any concerns that should be brought to the counsels attention?" Than a woman in a golden color gown arose form her set. She stud up in the booth where Rumil of Dorthonion and Princess Eamane of the planet Silmarwen sat. "Yes, what is on your troubled mind?" the Woman asked. "I am Queen Elane of the planet Silmarwen, galaxy Nerwen 655 region. There have been sighting of Natayric's around different galaxies, is this true, my lady?"

The counsel started to stir and case commotion. The woman stud tall and silent, she slowly razed her hands. "My Counsels, please stop the commotion, settle down!" the room stopped there chattering and silenced themselves. "Now, yes there have been sightings of Natayrics in the near by galaxies," the crowed stirred again. "But nothing has happen to any neighboring planets, where the these sightings have been seen." A man stud up, he was wearing an all green tunic with a black cape draped over his shoulders. "My lady, can you tell us what exactly what is a Natayric?" She looked at him slowly and turned the other way, quickly on her hills. " Can some one explain what is a Natayric?"

"I will." A deep strong voice emerged from the audiences. A smile came across the lay lords face. She knew that voice very well. He stud up, wearing a dark black tunic with green embroidered patterns across his great brad powerful chest, with black leggings covering his large muscular, powerful legs. "Well than tell us Rumil Of Dorthonion."

"Natayrics are people of a destroyed planet called Margonru. They where exiled from other planets because of their barbaric ways. They eat their living when thy don't have food, they kill their young when you don't wont them, and they rape their own women for fun, and I'm not just talking about the sick ones, they all do this. They don't care if it's a girl who's six years old, or a woman of sixty, they'll rape them non-the less. Natayrics move from place to place, looking for what ever or who ever they can bum off of than they will kill every thing in sight, taking women and small girls with them." The room was speechless no one spoke a word.

That night five of the mane counsels stayed at Unra, The Moon, the Earth, the Silmarwe, the Dorthonion, and planet Alatarial. In her dark room lit by her own home, the moon. Serena sat up in her bed, woken by some noises coming from out side. She got up and walked over to the balcony and opened the door slowly. Her heart jumped at the sound of love making on the other side of the balcony wall. Serena stepped out side and sat down by the wall to have a better listen, the sounds of soft moaning could be heard from behind the wall. On the other side, Eamane was pressed against the wall, supported by the strength of Rumil's Arms. "Rumil …" Eamane whispered into the chilled night air. He wrapped his other arm around her even tighter than before and pumped even harder.

Serena sat still on the floor trying to keep quiet so they did not notes that she was out there, on the other side of the wall. Rumil throw one last thrust and held his position, tight against her hips. Her legs griping his hips tightly, her nails deep against the surface of his shoulders. Her face was barred deep in the crock of his throat. Serena let out a slow and shaky breath as she waited for a hint of life on the other side of the wall. Rumil slowly pulled back, than stopped short of living her. He than pushed all his weight into her casing her to orgasm against the powerful thrust. Eamane's cry of love made Serena's heart jump and she let out a quick squeak of a breath. Eamane did not hear her, but Rumil did. His eyes shifted in the direction of the wall. He looked back at Eamane and held her close to his cheat, letting his hips holder up from the cold surface of the balcony.

In the morning Alatarial left and the others sat down to a nice breakfast. Serena sat by Darien, and he sat next to the sailor scouts, and the Larine's sat across from them.

When Eamane and Rumil walked through the door, Serena sat up straight and her cheeks started to blush. Eamane walked with a happy smile on her face and sat down next to Linwe. Rumil at next then and looked at Serena, "did you sleep well, Princess Serena of the Moon?" he smirked in a mockingly way, and Serena blushed even more than looked down at her plate 'he knows I was out there on my balcony. He knows I was listening…'

She looked up at him again, his smile got even bigger. "So you like that sort of stuff Princess?" she stayed quiet but kept looking his way. "I hope you liked what you heard or saw." Serena blushed even more when every one at the table started to pay attention to their conversation. "There's a saying that we say to little kids on my planet when they see thing that they're suppose to see, that goes 'jeepers peepers' Princess…do you know what that means?" She than looked down "no, I'll tell you; It means nosy, nosy child got caught being nosy."

That one was a bit longer than the last, but I'm just getting started.

For the next chapter: Darien is caught doing something he's not supposed to be doing.

In Chapter 3:In The Library (the bad things are about to come out)


	3. In The Library

If It's In Me 

Come to the fields of flowers of gold

Dance with the bees

They are lazy

See the rain falling,

It wash's away

The pain of the evil inside us

Where are the angels? They're calling to you

Don't wait or they wont come for you

Dance, dance, dance with me

Dance to beat of the gangan drum

Dance, dance, dance with the wind

It loves to dance with you

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but there are a few of my own in there kay. I hope you enjoy my story of the end of the world and sailor moon. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Chapter 3: In The Library

Back in the time of the silver millennium

The sky was bright blue and happy clouds were scattered everywhere. As the princess Eamane danced to the drum that Rumil played and the playing of Angrod flute. She spun and waved her arms side to side with the soothing beat of the music they made.

Darien and Princess Serena walked thought the gardens and saw them sitting by a tree, placed by a little stream with a field of trees around on the other side. "I want to go and watch them." Serena said, turning to Darien. He looked at his Princess and than turned and looked in they're direction. "You know nothing about Rumil do you?" Darien asked Serena nodded " well those two men are Drarus, they're not to far from being look the Natayrics, they just don't eat each other. Rumil is powerful, vary powerful but there are things that he does that haunt the people that have gotten on his bad side. I heard he had a man in holding that he beat till his skin was raw and pink than he throw him into a tub of hot boiling water. He kept him there for five days refilling the tub ever 10 minuets with fresh boiling water." Serena quickly covered her mouth and gasped in horror as he continued, " I also heard that he has a young girl that he keeps with him at all times that he raps over and over and over again." Serena looked at Darien. "Why?"

"Well on they're planet, they have wives, and they have pets. Rumil has a pet girl and he's still trying to break her in." "Break her in?" Serena asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah like a horse."

Just than an Alarming sound was heard across the palace. Rumil, Angrod, and Princess Eamane ran to the side of Darien and Serena. "What do you think is going on?" Angrod asked Darien, his eyes went sharp. " I don't know but what ever it is it cant be good."

Back in the palace, the guards rushed ever one into the library room. The lights were dim and the room was cold. Serena watched as Rumil rushed across the room to a young girl, about the same age as herself. 'I wonder who she is?' I also heard that he has a young girl that he keeps with him at all times that he raps over and over and over again. Serena Remembered Darien was saying about a young girl with Rumil. 'Is that the girl?' Rumil kissed the girl on the cheek and patted her on the head; the girl smiled and throws herself against his chest. 'That doesn't look like she's been abused' Serena thought to herself.

Every one sat down in chairs and on the couches in the room. The Sailor scouts sat on the couch across from the Cat girls. Serena sat on the carpet against the wall by Darien and across from them was Eamane sitting in a big chair next to her stud Angrod and on the floor against a bookshelf was Rumil sitting with his legs spread out and the young girl laying in between them, asleep.

For a wile the room was quiet. Just the crackling of the fireplace could be heard.

"Do any of you know what the fuck is going on?" Darien got up from the floor; with his hands placed firmly on his hips, Rumil looked up from his resting place and looked at Darien calmly. "Well it seems that we are being attacked, doesn't it?" he stated it calmly

Serena look over at Rumil and than at the girl resting in his lap. "Who are we being attacked by prince Rumil?" a look of fright covered her face. Right when Rumil opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a small voice, "Natayrics…" the young girl sat up in his lap and looked up at him tenderly and lovingly, reaching her hand up and stroking his right cheek. "Than we should go and help them!" Darien yelled in outrage stomping his left foot out in front of himself and throwing his arm in a dramatic fit in front of the onlookers in the room. The young girl stud up and looked deep into Darien's bright blue eyes, and with a sad look on her beautiful fetchers she said. "There is no way we can help them out there. We would all want to help, but because there is no other way out of this room we can not come to their ad." Serena than stud too and walked up to the young girl what do you mean, we cant get out?" she looked at her lovingly and nodded "when we were put down here they sealed the room doors with a spell called 'Keepory asoa." Darien walked over and grabbed the girl by the arm roughly. Her eyes courageous, she did not back down from her challenger. She stud on tiptoes with is hand griping her arm tightly. Rumil stud immediately when Darien pulled her arm, but she just shuck her head in protest to his actions, Rumil stopped and stud patiently waiting. "I am in no danger Rumil." She stated with her eyes focused on Darien. Darien hived a breath out and relaxed his grip " Fine than ill look for a another way out." Darien let her arm go and turned and walked, forgetting the reason for him grabbing her arm. And walked away into the shadows of the library. The gang of Cat Girls and Eamane rushed over to the young girl. "Are you hurt are you okay?" they all worried. She sacks her head and replied with a simple no.

Darien walked around the large room in search of an exit. As he walked in between the bookshelves he clumsily bumped into one of the bookcases and knocked a few books off. Darien bent down to pick up the books, and his eyes fell on one particular book labeled "The Book Of Unra". Darien gradually flipped though the pages in tell one page caught his attention. It was a picture of the young girl standing side by side with a man in all black and the woman from the Unra meeting. On the next page there was another picture of the young girl by herself and under it printed in black bold letters was the name Gaia.

Darien caught sits of a lit candle light from the corner of his the bookcases.

What's going to happen? Who's coming around the bind? Well your just going to have to wait now aren't you? Well next chapter is coming up. Darien finds out about the young mysterious girl with Rumil. In Chapter three "Young Princess of the Earth"

So tune in next time. ,


End file.
